User talk:A-One
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir. Philip Fish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 09:44, 10 August 2009 greetings! greetings! Relations with Cheslovia Greetings, you can contact the Cheslovian Federation via this email address < Kaznia.foreign.relations@gmail.com > Thank you for your interest in forming relations with the Cheslovian Federation Kaznia2 14:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: GUM Message What do you mean you "let this pass"? Who do you think you are? Who do you think you're talking to? What are you going to do if I post stuff like that again? I will NOT be pushed around like that. Danvania 17:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I mean with regards to the OAM. I don't mean declaring war or anything stupid like that, I just mean that I won't bring this before The Council as is called for usually under these circumstances. :Like I said, I don't mean to sound authoritarian or overbearing or whatever - just not to post stuff like that around, especially about the OAM. :A-One 03:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Whatever I'll do what I want. Danvania 03:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) M McT says: 'shello :D WinZFactor 06:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Broken Link @ A1 Template Hi again! Just letting you know the A1NS link down at the A1 template is not working (it leads to a HTTP 400 error page). There might be a typing error in the address :) Onward! WinZFactor 07:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh right sure - it's probably the random '|' after the address. I tend to use the 'proper' wiki formatting to edit pages rather than the Rich Text so that's probably why. :Thanks for that! :) :A-One 07:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: No worries :D ::: WinZFactor 08:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) A1 Seal Greetings, I had a few minutes spare today, and I took the time to vectorise A1's seal. Consider it a diplomatic gift from Egtavia to A1, and feel free to ask if you want me to do A1's flag too. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 13:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you very much! Much appreciated. Please feel more than welcome to request anything to do with graphics, and I'll have a talk with my Propaganda Ministry. :Thanks again! :A-One 03:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Make An Relations. Greetings! My Name Is Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,The President Of The Federal Republic Of Los Bay Petros.My Country Is Located At Jakarta,Indonesia,.Located 800 Km From Your Nearest Protectorates,Lichthalzen.I'm Here To Make A Relations With You Country,The Most Glorious People's Republic Of A1.To Accept The Relations.Send An E-Mail To:Rianrafliiki@yahoo.com. Thank You For The Time. Signed President Adriansyah Y.S Make An Relations. Greetings! My Name Is Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,The President Of The Federal Republic Of Los Bay Petros.My Country Is Located At Jakarta,Indonesia,.Located 800 Km From Your Nearest Protectorates,Lichthalzen.I'm Here To Make A Relations With You Country,The Most Glorious People's Republic Of A1.To Accept The Relations.Send An E-Mail To:Rianrafliiki@yahoo.com. Thank You For The Time. Signed President Adriansyah Y.S :Sure! :Check your email address - the Ministry of Foreign Affairs should'd've emailed you by now. :A-One 04:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christmas greetings Hey Philip, we in St.Charlie also wish everyone in A1 a very happy Christmas and a joyful beginning of the decade (being 2009 the last year of the 'aughties', apparently). I also apologize to Tomas Caulfield for not yet answering to his emails, but I'll do so in the next days. Again, happy Christmas and a happy new year from St.Charlie to all you guys in A1 ! :) --Cajak 23:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Aplication to join OAM Greatings, We of wyvern find the OAM fantastic, And so we would be thrilled to become a member of this union. Yours Faithfully, Bradley of Dullahan Senator of Wyvern, Duke of Dullahan, Minister of Foreign affairs :We are delighted that you have decided to join us. Please apply for membership by visting our website, click on 'sign up' in the top right-hand corner of the page and fill out the short form. Your application will be acted upon at the earliest possible moment. Relinquishment of A1 Territory by The Union of Oceania Greatings, Today we have passed laws relinquishing our claim to your territories, as the successor state to the Commonwealth of Australia, we grant you Independence from both the Union State of Australia and The Union of Oceania as per Oceania Fedral Parliament Act 2010-0002. Oceania Fedral Parliament Act 2010-0002 "Relinquishment of A1 Territories Act" Yours in Peaceful Diplomacy HRM King Zachary I of Oceania "G.D.S" Proposition of Peacful Association We are King Zachary I of Oceania, and We would like to propose a peaceful association between our two great nations Please leave your response one the Union of Oceania talk page. Diplomatic relations with Kingdom of Mulberry The His Catholic Majesty, King Cody Joshua I of the Micronational Kingdom of Mulberry wishes for diplomatic relations with your nation.Cjblizzard 15:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings :We would be delighted to open diplomatic relations. However, it is A1 policy not to conduct negotiations in MicroWiki or other :"unorthodox" places, so is there an email address that we could contact you at, or email us at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net. :A-One 02:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations In the name of the Senate of Wyvern I, Senator Bradley want to establish relations with your country, We are very interessted in a Alliance and/or recognision. Regards, The Senate of Wyvern. User:Brad1201 Sixth World!? With due respect, we do not use this system of classifying micronations. We believe that we are a typical micronation that could be legitimately accepted into the international community. We own territory, we have a proper government a head of state and we are 9 years old! 6th world, no matter if we use the system or not, is not what we shall be classified as. I am rather annoyed and I will hastily remove the category you have decided to put our nation in. Please do not edit our pages again unless you ask! --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Crown Prince: :If you would care to read through this page, you will find that as your micronation's population is classified under this system as 'tiny', the 'highest' classification that Landashir could get is Sixth World. Under this system, A1 classifies itself as Sixth World, because we have not been in existence for around four years and we have yet to develop a truly distinctive culture. :Also, if I'm not very much mistaken, this is a wiki, free for anyone to edit (as long as they have a user account). You can't "claim" pages as your own with exclusive editing rights, as Cajak has said before. If anyone wants to go and edit the A1 page, I have no problem with it (as long as it's true and is not vandalism :) ). :No offence intended. A-One 22:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, fair point. However, this "system" of classifying micronations that you use isn't the only "system" that classifies nations as "Fourth World". We prefer to classify our nation as if it was a proper macronation, and then seeing how we would fit in. We're definitely not Third World for sure, but we are a relatively new nation, with an economy, government, territory and healthy citizens. I apologize for what I said about you editing my pages. All I ask is that to anyone in the future who wishes to edit the Landashir'n page with information that classifies or describes our nation, please ask for a citation from the Landashir'n Government, because we don't want to be represented with false information. --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 07:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hell yeah! Finally someone other than an admin that said something about the newsfeed ! Thanks for reminding it again to several users ! --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Egtavian Star Application Dear Sir Fish, I am glad that you have an interest in writing an occaisional column for the Egtavian Star. I would just like to ask you what sort of things that you would like to write about, how often you think that you would be able to write a column, and if you mind me proofreading your submissions before they are posted. You can write about almost anything as often (or not) as you see fit, as far as I am concerned. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 09:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose I'd be writing about A1 issues & OAM issues. And of course it's perfectly acceptable and reasonable that you proofread submissions. :A-One 21:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: That sounds fine to me. If you would like to get your column into the March 18 issue, then it would be best if you could get it to me at least 24 hours before it goes to print. I look forward to reading your submissions! :: President Peter Bralesford :: --Demontux 09:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: A1WB Greetings, I should be able to do weekly readings, and I'll post them in a new topic in the 'Unrelated' category on the OAM forums, seeing as there won't be enough to write to make an e-mail feasible. President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 10:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: A1WB We would be able to produce fortnightly readings, excluding precipitation and wind strength (we are still raising funds to purchase the required measuring equipment), although we could temporarily take that information from the German Weather Bureau if that would be okay?--Comrade Mark Dresner 10:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure that should be no problem. Thanks again :A-One 23:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Pet hates I must agree with you about AmericaniSation (its the putting Z where there should be an S that gets me) Co-Prince Oli I (formerly Emperor Oli I)